Coffee
Coffee is a female contestant that competes on Battle Of The Objects. She is best friend to Frozen Treat and Team Captain of Team Chocolate after Pizza Crust's elimination. Personality Coffee is Frozen Treat's best friend. She's a fun loving girl who has a major sugar addiction. She loves candy and sweets and often gets herself into sugar rushes easily. Despite this, Coffee is one of the more lax contestants, often letting things go as they may, as opposed to her strategic friend Frozen Treat. Coverage Episode 1: How it all Began Coffee was talking to Pebble, who was stepped on by French Fry. She was next seen walking with Frozen Treat. Lemon joins the two, as they go to the finish line. When Lemon spotted the finish line, she called the two "slowpokes" and got ahead of them. The last time Coffee is shown in the episode was when Controller said that everyone needed to recover. Episode 2: Ba.O.T.O. the Video Game Coffee was chosen on Team Pizza Crust by Pizza Crust and Frozen Treat. During the challenge, Coffee asked Present and Seashell where the enemies were, the latter replying that French Fry was busy dominating them. After Present and Badge were burned by a cannon, Coffee and Seashell jumped over it. The two, along with Straw, were the first to discover the last part of the level: Barrel jumping. After Seashell and Straw were killed by a barrel, the next one killed Coffee. She was next shown redoing it, but then got killed by another barrel. The next time, she was doing it again with Frankfurter, who got to the guard successfully. Coffee was too late, and the guard killed her with lasers, giving her a game over. Because Badge defeated the boss, Coffee's team was up for elimination. Episode 3: The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall Prior to the elimination, Coffee was holding a friendship meeting. Seashell asked if Straw could come, but Coffee said, "maybe next time". They then decided to spy on Lemon, who thought Pizza Crust called her a triple brat, despite the fact that Pizza Crust didn't even say that. Lemon was so offended, her skin fell off, and she screamed, shaking the world. Coffee and her friends were shocked. At the elimination, Coffee was safe with 14 votes. Her prize, like all the other remaining contestants on Pizza Crust's team except for French Fry, was a sock. At the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall, she went to the Candy Store, and took a taste test of generic candy, causing her to have an addiction to candy, to the point of resorting to cannibalism. She then tried a free sample of chocolate balls. She tried out many of them, but then ate Pebble, stopping her addiction. Present asked her where Pebble was, but she had no idea. Episode 4: BaOTO's Next Star So, when Controller said the challenge was to sing, that got her excited. She partnered up with Frozen Treat, as you'd expect, and they did a rap. She didn't really say anything, and she beatboxed. Frozen Treat said the words. They got a 15, and she was sad Lavalamp rejected their rap. Episode 5: Go, Battle Monster! That was Coffee's best day of her life! ...despite the mousetrap, she got at the elimination. They played Battle Monsters, and she won for her team and prepared to contestant vote! Trivia *Coffee is a cannibal since she gorged on chocolate balls in Episode 3 *The letters on her body (CHOC) change directions sometimes *She was the first, and only contestant to eat someone else, eating Pebble. *Coffee is the only one who looks happy when she was frozen. Category:Female Category:Contestant Category:Team Chocolate